Bitter Sweet
by mikuxlenny
Summary: Miku got rejected by the schools playboy, AKA Len Kagamine. Miku try's her best to get revenge on this bastard, but will she fall head over heals for him again? LenxMiku
1. Rejected

Miku's P.O.V

Today's the day! I'm finally going to confess to him, Len Kagamine.

"Miku! Miku!" My best friend Luka yelled. "Did you confess yet?"

"Not yet." I said.

"Well you better get your ass moving before he gets another girl,"

"I will."

"Geez Miku, why did you have to fall for the schools playboy anyways?"

[Flashback]

"Fire!" I heard someone scream. "Everyone must evacuate!"

Fire? I panicked from the word. Just then I tripped on a piece of rubble which came from the wall.

"OWW!" I screamed. I got cut by glass which came from the broken windows.

"Miku!" A sexy blonde boy screamed.

That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

"Yo Miku, you good? Luka said interrupting.

"Onion Rings!"

"Miku… What the actual hell is wrong with you!"

"Uhhhh… Nothing.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were possessed by the grudge or something."

"Uhhh… Wonderful." I faced palmed myself in my mind.

"Well now, go tell him how you feel; and don't get upset at me if you get rejected." Luka said jokily.

"My little girl finally became a woman."

*Sigh*

"Go get him tiger!"

"Kay Luka."

*Pant Pant*

"There he is! Holy leeks he's so smexy today!" wait did I just say that out loud?

Len P.O.V

Wow, how embracing for her. She's just lucky no one was around to hear that.

Wait is that…. Miku!?

"Umm, e-excuse m-me." Miku said.

"What do you want?" Oh my god did she just stutter?

"Len p-please except my feelings! "

"Uhh….. I don't feel the same way. Uhh… see you around bye!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! I'm so stupid! The girl I liked since grade school just confessed to me and I turned her down! AHH~ my life is ruined!

Miku P.O.V

I-I got rejected… that day I ran. I ran to my favorite place in the world. Luka's house. Her mom always cooks good food there, plus my best friend is there. I slowly rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Luka shouted.

"Ah Miku, your crying! Come inside."

We went into Luka's room and we talked.

"Baby girl, how bout we go to that bastards house and kick his ass?"

I imagined Len all bloody and dead, I started to laugh at the image in my head.

"HAHAHAAHAHA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Miku's possessed by the grudge again!"

I finally gain cautious of what I was doing, I have to admit I was pretty scary.

"Luka help me, the grudge has taken over!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Miku turned into the grudge!" Luka ran out of the room locking herself in the bathroom.

"I guess Luka wasn't scared." I said sarcastically.

A few minutes later Luka came back with a toilet plunger, there also was black lip stick on her face below her two eyes like a football player would have.

"I'm coming for my friend you monster." Luka said trying to sound scary.

"If you try to do anything I'll plunge you!"

I didn't want to get plunge so I just admitted I was just playing with her.

Luckily Luka believed and dropped her weapon.

"Miku don't ever do that again or else I'll stick this in your anus." Luka said with a serious expression.

"Yes ma'am" I saluted to Luka who only giggled.

"So…." Luka said changing the subject.

"What do you want to do about that low life bastard named Len?

"Uhh… I don't know."

Fine, Fine I'll give you some suggestions."

"A.) beat him up. Or B.) Get revenge?"

"B! I want to get revenge on that asshole."

"Shall we begin Miku?"

"Hell yeah!"


	2. Sleepless

Miku P.O.V

"Soo… when do we start?" I asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow, and for now we rest. Got that?"

"Roger!"

"Roger who?" Luka asked."

"Shut up!"

Wait wha-"

"Shut up!" I said cutting off Luka.

"Fine then, I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight then." I saw Luka's lips curve into an evil grin.

"What did I ever do to you Luka-nee?" I said trying to sound as adorable as possible, plus she loves it when I call her Luka-nee.

"Aww… cut it out Miku! Cut the fluff out!" Luka said yelling.

"Ok Luka-nee."

"Fine then, you won. You can sleep with me."

"Victory is mine!" I could tell Luka got pissed off when I said that.

"MIKU! I'm going to plunge you!"

Luka ran to the bathroom to get her toilet plunger.

"God, should I leave right now? I think I should."

"Miku, where do you think your going?" Luka said with the toilet plunger in her right hand and in the left hand there was black lipstick.

"I think I should leave now Luka-nee, so calm down." I was a bit scared.

"I'm coming for you!" Luka dashed behind me and plunged me.

"Ahhhhhhhh! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Luka didn't reply and she started to draw on my face with the black lipstick.

"Heheheheheh"

"What's wrong with you Luka-nee? Stop it!" I said while fake crying.

"I'm getting revenge on my dear Miku." Luka said with a evil smirk on her face.

"Time out Luka-nee, I'm tired now. Can we go to sleep? I had a long day and my face is covered with black lipstick I need to wash off, so can we go to sleep?

"Sure honey, we need to get's some rest anyways it's 3:12 we have school tomorrow anyways so goodnight."

"Luka, can I use your wash room?" I said politely

"Miku what's with the manners? You have been to my house a million times, so just go." Luka looked a bit irritated.

"Fine then Luka!" I walked to the nearest bathroom which was 2 doors from Luka's room. And if your wondering who's rooms they are then I should tell you. The room right next to Luka's is Luki Luka's big brother. And the room right next to luki's room is Luka's Mom and Dad's room.

I got some water from the sink and splashed it on my face. I started to shiver, the water was cold and cool like glaciers. I started to rub the lipstick off my face then splash water. That was my routine for a couple of minutes and when I was done I wiped my face in a towel.

"Wait… who's towel is this? Oh god have mercy it's luki's towel! EWWW!

I immediately hear the door open and I saw the two siblings Luka and Luki.

"What happen?!" they both say at the same time.

"I wiped my face on Luki's towel, EWW! Please Luki, tell me you never used it!"

"If that makes you happy I will. Miku… I…DID use that towel. Luki started to laugh.

"Damn Luki! Why did you have to say that?" *Luka smacked Luki*

"What I was just telling the truth." Luki said while rubbing his aching head.

"A disgraceful truth!" I said disgusted.

"Geez Luka brighten up a little, and it wasn't my fault. Miku was the one who used my towel anyway."

"I got to say Luki that is one of the smartest answer you ever said in your whole life."

"Thanks Luka, that really kind of you." Luki said sarcastically.

"Fine, I know it my fault. Well let go to sleep I'm fucking tiered." I said.

"Yes, Yes anything for my little darling. Luki said.

"God Luki, you sond like a freaking perv!" Luka smacked Luki again but harder.

"OWW. That time it actually hurts!" Luki said rubbing his head again.

"Well, do you see the all fucks I give!" Luka yelled.

"lets go now!" Luka headed towards her room.

"Goodnight!" I ran to Luka's room, but I could hear a faint sound of Luki saying "Night."

I found Luka in her bed snuggled in a the corner with her fish pillow, she so adores.

"Yo Miku, turn the lights off."

"Kay!" I turned off the lights and headed to Luka's bed. I tucked myself in and thought of oe thing all night. I got rejected, didn't I." I could count that as another sleepless night.


	3. I'm so Lonely

Len P.O.V

I couldn't stop fidgeting in my bed. I liked her since grade school but I didn't have the courage to tell her. I guess I rejected her because she was a nerd. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Don't call her a nerd I love her, ever since! I turned on the TV and started to sing my favorite song.

"Motomeru hodo ni takamaru omoi. Hi wo tsuketa no ha anata. Dareyori chikaku mitsumeru hitomi. Taikutsu na hibi good bye. Jounetsu no umi de oboretai. Futari dake no sekai no nake de. Shota Shot-"

I started to notice my sister at the door recording me sing.

"R-Rin give me that!" I tried to snatch it away from her but it was no use.

"I guess our schools player has a shota side after all." Rin said while looking at footage, and in her other hand she held an orange.

"How much footage did you take Rin?" I started to fiddle with my fingers.

"All." Rin said with a proud expression.

"ALL! Can't I ever get privacy?!" I started to yell.

"No, no you can't." Rin said taking a bite into her orange.

I really didn't expect that so I just kept quite.

"By the way Len, why were you crying?" Rin started to look into my eyes with concern.

"I-I wasn't crying!" I said hiding my face a from Rin.

"You were, I got all that on tape." Rin said and showed me the footage.

"I really don't have any privacy." I say quietly to myself.

"Your so right Len." Rin showed me one of her evil grins.

"Well night." Rin said and walked out.

"Night." I say softly.

I went to the bathroom brushed my hair, took off my clothes and just kept my boxers. I walked back to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"I wish tomorrow will be a good day." I look at my alarm clock besides me.

"3:12, I guess I should be sleeping now" I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep but it seem impossible.

"I guess I could call this another sleepless night." I mumbled to my self.

Morning

*Yawn* "I'm so sleepy." I turn around and saw Rin video taping me again.

"AHHHH! Rin get out!" I threw a pillow at Rin, but she dodged it.

"Why should I? And nice underwear." she walked away, out of my room.

"Wait what?" I looked down and I forgot I was just wearing underwear, not any kind of underwear, Pokemon underwear.

"Uhh!" I groaned. I got out of bed and changed to my school uniform, I did my regular routine, tie my hair, brush my teeth, wash my face, and etc.

I hurryed down stair and grabbed a banana. I ate my banana on the way to school. At the front gate was my friend Kaito flirting with a group of girls.

"Yo Kaito, who did you sleep with tonight?"

"Uhh, don't talk about that here." Kaito whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, just wondering." I took a step back away from Kaito because we were to close for boys, unless we were gay.

"Well anyways I'm going to class, bye." I waved a good bye at Kaito he waved back. As I walked I noticed my so called ex, Lily was sitting by a sakura tree reading who knows what, usually I would want to play with her but today was different, SHE kept popping in my mind, I couldn't even go to sleep. I shook my head in defiance and walked towards Lily. I need to get my mind off of this girl. I sat next to Lily and started to play with her blonde hair. Soft, yes indeed but HER'S, HER'S was probably softer. I leaned closer to her face and pecked her on the cheek, a faint blush was hidden with her blonde hair. I picked Lily up and carried her bridal stye….

SORRY for writing a short chapter!

I'm so sorry for updating so late, had a lot of homework and stuff. I'm so sorry I didn't have time, please forgive me. Anyways I decided that I was also going to change the rating to uhh… how do I say this…. I'm going to make this a lemon beware, this is my first lemon so don't judge.

Enjoy!


	4. Options

Len P.O.V

"Ugh… more Len more!" She screamed in pleasure.

'I-I love you Len!" her cries filled with lust and pleasure, but I didn't feel the same. All I could do is give her what she want, something called love, but was it?

"Lilly, I'm going now. I'm late. I put on my pants, put on my T-shirt, pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"DON'T LEAVE ME LEN!" Lilly yanked my arm and held it as tight as she can.

"Please don't leave me Len, I love you."

"Lust or Love? Those were the last words I said to Lilly before I left.

Classroom

"Len! Where were you!" Kaito yelled.

"Nowhere really." I said acting like nothing just happened.

"Well now, who do we have here?" Ms, Sakine said.

"Kagamine, take your seat. You don't want to make a ruckus in class or you want to spend after school with me?"

"Oh-kay~" I glanced around to find a decent seat, Kaito was sitting next to one of his fan girls. And all my fan girls wanted me to sit with them. The only girl I wanted to sit next to was the tealette girl named Miku. Even if she might hate my guts from yesterday I still want to sit next to her. Wait a second, this is to good to be true, Miku never sits alone she's always with LUKA. Damn it, Luka is under the table flicking me off. I knew it was to good to be true. Instead I took a window seat by myself.

*Sigh* "Clingy Luka." I mumble quietly.

"So class, this year for the spring festival what should we do." Ms. Sakine started to write something on the board.

"Ok, this chart will find out what should we do for this year. So… anyone got any Idea's for this year?" Kaito's hand was the first one that flew up.

"Kaito!"

"Maid café."

"Maid café…" Ms. Sakine said while writing it on the board.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MAID CAFÉ!" Luka started freaking out in the back row.

"Ms. Sakine, I'm ONE-HUNDRED percent against that. Only perverts would say that. I got a better Idea than a perverted maid café… HAUNTED HOUSE!"

"All right Luka, that's a great one." Ms. Sakine started to also write that on the board.

"Ok now everyone come down and tally the one you would pick, starting by row one. There was six people in one row, and there was four rows. Everyone was present except Lilly.

In row one there was:

Piko Utatune,

Gumi Megapoid,

Seeu,

Gakupo Kamui,

Rin Kagamine,

Miki.

The second row there was:

IA,

Neru Akita

Prima,

Teto Kasane,

Rei kagane.

Luki Megurine

Third row there was:

Oliver Kagamine,

Rui Kagane,

Gumo Megapoid,

Len Kagamine (me)

Lilly (absent)

Lenka kagamine

The fourth row:

Yowhan Haku,

Rinto kagamine,

Kiyoteru Hiyama,

Mikou Hatsune,

Luka Megurine,

Miku Hatsune.

"Ok, class let me count the points…" Ms. Sakine announced.

Haunted House Maid Café

Piko Gakupo

Gumi Miki

Seeu Neru

Rin Teto

IA Rei

Prima Luki

Oliver Gumo

Rui Len

Haku Lenka

Rinto Kiyoteru

Luka Mikou

Miku

\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\ \\\ \\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\ \

12 11

"I guess were doing haunted house this year!" Ms. Sakine said.

"UGH!" Half of the class moaned in union.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU PERVERTED BITCHES!" Luka stood on her desk announcing victory.

" GO TO THE OFFICE!"

"Yes ." and just like that Luka left.

"Ok now, the spring festival is in 3 weeks so we better get started."

"Yeah!" the class said in union.

"Wait wha-


	5. Stupid, Stupid

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING I PUT LIKE CHIRPER AND INSTANTGRAM AND ETC.

THAT'S JUST HOW DEPRESSING MY LIFE IS.

*CRIES*

Long time no write. Heheheh… sorry about that. I'll make it up, promise. Okie let me stop talking. Enjoy. (Beware this chapter sucks)

_**Bitter Sweet**_

_**Stupid, stupid**_

_**Chapter: 5**_

**Len P.O.V**

_Dear diary, today in class there was a riot. Some kids were sent to the office, aka _

_Luka. Some were just straight up perverted, I'm not going to put any more names but it was… Kaito. But through out the whole thing (riot) I couldn't help notice a certain tealette. Her glory and her beautiful angelic aura was my mini paradise. She was perfect. Her long eyelashes down to her perfectly slim legs. Oh~ She's a man eat- _

Kaito snatched my man journal and started reading it out loud. He skipped to the part about the angelic tealette.

"Her glory and her beautiful angelic aur-"

"Kaito!" I ragged as Kaito was doing something so very terrible, for fucking sakes he was reading my man journal!

"Fucking rage Kaito!" I yelled as all eyes in the classroom quickly shifted from to me.

"Kagamine!" Ms. Sakine hissed. "Office now!"

Fucks. I cursed in my head as I walked out of my homerooms door out too the hallway. *Sigh*

"Can today get any better!?" I perked up and stared jamming in the hallways. Who likes class anyways? I slowly walked to the office. While I was walking, I started singing to my favorite song at the moment, which was Shota Shota Burning Night. Heh heh, BEST SONG EVER! I thought as I sang all the way to the office.  
I arrived to find Luka passed out on the waiting chairs. She left herself vulnerable so anyone can attack her, right? I crept up on Luka, closer and closer right when I was about to poke the pink headed brat she yelled "MAYDAY MADAY! HERE COMES SEXY ALERT!" she grabbed my hand, the hand I was going to poke her with and she managed to somehow sleep break my arm. If that was possible. I had to go to the nurses office that day.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

**Next day**

_Luka broke my right arm yesterday. I got a day off from school to rest my aching _

_arm. Luka also got suspended. I also never got my man journal back. #depressed dontfuqwithluka_

I started the day with updating chirp (everyone gets what chirp is? )

"I'm so boerd!"

**Miku's P.O.V**

"Wait What!?" I yelled at Kaito for not telling me sooner that Len was absent

today. I didn't notice him at all, it was like he was never in our homeroom.

"Yeah, and Luka got suspended for the day."

"I knew Luka got suspended but I didn't know it was because She broke Len's arm! Is Len alright?!"

"I believe so, he posted a pic. on instantgram."

( I should really stop, I'm not fooling anyone )

"Here, I'll show you." Kaito pulled out his phone and showed me Len's post. It was a mirror selfie of Len. Yeesh, Len was always the conceded type he would post thousands of pics of him on instantgram and chirp.

( STOP! STOP! STOP! I don't believe I'm copyrighting anyone heheheh )

"Oh, and Len posted this on chirp!"

"Leme see that!" I demanded as Kaito handed me his phone.

"Oh god!" I nearly cracked up. Len somehow managed to always, and I mean always; let me just say it bluntly, He types like a damn fag. I mean I don't want to sound mean but one time he posted

"_eating banana split ice cream. Just got m_y _nails done with my sis, she forced me. #feelingfabalouse kawaiiorangechan _

I was like "the fuck". Feeling Fabulous? Nahh, only pewdipiiiiie can say that.

( Its not copyright, It's not copyright )

DING DONG

The bell rung to signal class has began. seconds later Ms. Sakine walked into the homeroom.

"Ok, since majority of the class picked haunted house I guess we should start pre-"

"Ms. Sakine!" Teto Kasane inturupted.

"Lily never decided on what the class should be doing for the spring festival this year!" Kasane said.

"Oh, that's right. so Lily-san what do you vote for?"

Lily rose from her seat and answered "Maid café, well of course. what kind of loser would pick haunted house? That's so 2 years ago." Lily flipped her hair and sat back down.

"Oh, ok Ms. Lily." wrote one more tally on maid café. Now haunted house and maid café were both evenly tied, 12-12.

"Ok then class, how we will decide which event our class will present for the spring festival is pretty simple. when Len and Luka, the 2 absent student return to class we will have a contest. Either haunted house or maid café will have to give these!" Ms. Sakine went over to some covers that were in the homeroom and she took out a humongous box. it was a bit dusty, but Ms. Sakine didn't mind. she just blew off the dust. When Ms. Sakine opened the box the whole entire class gasped. they couldn't believe their eyes. The girl part of the class nearly screamed while the boys where the opposite. They were amazed, they have never seen so much condoms in there life. I blushed at the sight. "Woah." I mumbled. "

If Luka was here, I bet today would be her best day ever." I said under my breath.

"Ok class, don't be surprised. since Valentines is on Tuesday I want each team to give out free condoms, because safe sex is better than unprotected. so whoever's team gives out the most condoms will have whatever theme they want, ok? oh yeah, when you give the person a condom you have to collect their signatures; so the team with the most signatures will have there theme represent our class for the spring festival, got it?"

"Ok." the class said in union. a couple hours later the class was dismissed to go home.

"Yo, Miku." Kaito tugged my shirt.

"I got the whole thing on tape." Kaito searched his backpack for his camera, and when he found it he showed me the video.

"Why did you video tape Ms. Meiko lecturing us about her Attack on condoms?"

( Laugh )

"So we don't need to explain it to Len and Luka."

"Good idea." I comment.

"Hey, Kaito, do you want to visit Luka?" I ask all cheery, I haven't seen Luka all day today, so I wanted to see her.

"Do you want to visit Len?"

"No thank you." I didn't want to see Len after all he broke my heart, that bastard! I haven't even started planing to take revenge. WHY!? WHY?! DO I STILL WANT TO SEE HIM?!

For the very first time that day I was crying. I was crying out of pain, sorrow, and

other mixed emotions. I was being so dramatic that I fell to my knees crying my eyes out. Kaito on the other hand was confused. a minute ago I was smiling the next, I was crying my eyes out. That very day I realized my feelings for Len. I loved him. But the question was, did he love me?

"I-If you really wanted to visit Luka that bad just go." Kaito said unsure of what to say. Kaito was never was good with these things so I just moped all the way to Luka's house. Oh how I love Luka's house.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Gawd! I apologize for this chapter… it was stupid and was really nothing apart of the real storyline. Well this story doesn't really has a storyline XD I make up the story on the spot. I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. And basically this chapter just shows how Len likes posting stuff on chirper and instantgram ( LOL ) it kills me when I put that. OKIE you know how it goes… -MikuxLenny OUT!


End file.
